


Айриш Крим

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Тоталитаристка wi-fi: расширенная вселенная [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff, Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вкладыш в "Кредо тамплиера". В ожидании свадьбы Райский с невестой играют в ролевую (и по ходу комментируют происходящее) - там Шэй Патрик Кормак стал Шэй Патрисией, и стальной грандмастер Кенуэй залип на буйную ирландку с одного взгляда...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Айриш Крим

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Кредо тамплиера](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038306) by [Bukan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan), [Naru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru). 



> ООС нарочно, так задумано, флафф вестимо тоже. потому и комментарии курсивом...

**Первая встреча Хэйтема и Шэй**  
_Примечание Виолы: вот, собрала начало, сейчас так странно вспоминать, как мы ещё были только помолвлены, ты сидел на работе и находил время писать мне в форумную личку…_  
Примечание Райского: и сейчас найду, файл прогляжу и подправлю.  
Кажется, не так страшно было Шэй в сражениях и под обвалами, как под этим тяжёлым стальным взглядом. Она не понимала, что такого видит в глазах магистра. Домогательства её до сей поры благополучно миновали, все поголовно в Братстве считали её лишь товарищем, женщину в ней не видели в упор.  
– Шэй, я не понял, почему ты меня так боишься! Не надо.  
– Я боюсь не вас.  
– А чего же?  
– Боюсь не оправдать ваших ожиданий. Боюсь разочаровать вас. Я ведь всё-таки перебежчик, от этого никуда не деться…  
– Ты не перебежчик. Ты поняла, что они такое, попыталась достучаться и чуть не погибла от их рук. То, что тебя подобрали мы, уже другая история. Но есть и ещё одна, – магистр пристально взглянул на неё. – Что же такой милой девушке вообще делать в братстве убийц?  
Никто и никогда не называл Шэй Кормак милой. И она даже не знала, насколько это оправдывает, заливаясь сейчас краской.  
– Друзья детства затащили, когда осталась сиротой. Если бы не они – я бы тогда вообще пропала. А так я с малолетства дралась, как мальчишка, меня от них не отличить было.  
– Надо же, – удивился он, – по тебе и не скажешь…  
– А вы не смотрите, что я сейчас в платье! Ну, и волосы тоже отросли... – она смутилась.  
– Всё равно в голове не укладывается. Лучше оставайся такой, как сейчас.  
– А такая – на что я здесь буду нужна? Я знаю, как вы относитесь к Братству, но всё же… Туда женщин берут, как равных. И, похоже, это единственное место, где так происходит, – Шэй нахмурилась. И продолжила: – Да спросите вы хоть полковника Монро, он вам подтвердит, что я хороший боец!  
_Примечание Виолы: ой, блин, Сашенька, это я тут попала мимо матчасти! Монро же убили аж за год до первой встречи наших героев!_  
Примечание Райского: ладно, у нас тут всё равно альтернативка, пусть жив останется, хороший же человек! Я тебя сейчас выручу.  
– Я знаю. Ты дважды спасла ему жизнь, причём второй раз – в совсем безвыходной ситуации. Просто не такого я бы хотел для молодой красивой девушки.  
– А я сама решу, что я хочу для себя! И вообще, мне… – она даже покраснела слегка, но выпалила: – Мне двадцать семь!  
– Да не может быть. Мне тридцать три.  
– Да ладно!  
– Неужто я тебе кажусь таким старым?  
– Старым? – Шэй вдруг всмотрелась в его лицо. – Нет. Скорее уж, усталым… – и добавила вполголоса, словно бы про себя: – И несчастным…  
Хэйтема Кенуэя отродясь никто не называл несчастным. Мама сто лет назад не так жалела, а потом он всех распугал.  
И отчего-то вдруг так сильно захотелось исправить это! И, подчиняясь этой странной мысли, Хэйтем ответил – так же вполголоса, самым заговорщицким тоном:  
– А знаешь, почему так? – и, дождавшись заинтересованной искры в глазах Шэй, продолжил: – Мне в детстве даже по деревьям лазить и то не разрешали!  
– Какие нехорошие люди, – с чувством сказала Шэй. – Скучно у вас там в Англии. А вообще я думала, вы всё умеете, раз самый главный магистр…  
– Ты мне льстишь, – улыбнулся он. – Каждый может «уметь всё», главное – самодисциплина.  
– О-хо-хо, по-моему, к такому воронёнку, как я, к нью-йоркской ирландке, вы с этим не по адресу…  
– Кормак значит «ворон», да, но Шэй-то – «ястреб».  
– Сколько же вы знаете! А ваше имя тогда что значит?  
– Моё? «Молодой орёл», – Хэйтем многозначительно прищурился. – Видишь, ты так и вовсе со всех сторон птица, стало быть, тебе сам Бог и Отец Понимания велели в стаю!  
– Так я и не прошусь летать одна! Наоборот, хочу быть в деле.  
– А вот теперь поговорим серьёзно. Во-первых, я очень суровый наставник и начальник, неисполнительности я не терплю и спорить со мной тоже не советую. Так что, если уж так, буду с тебя спрашивать как со всех.  
– Но ведь так и должно быть! Мне вообще странно, когда мне делают всякие скидки только потому, что я не мужчина! Я совершенно не привыкла к такому!  
– Ну смотри. Есть ещё одно. Твоя информация для нас бесценна. Но готова ли ты сама предать смерти своих былых товарищей? А ведь до этого дойдёт.  
– Да. Я готова. Пусть даже я сама потом приду, чтобы оплакать их и положить цветы на их могилы… Я знаю, что сделаю это, но всё равно…  
Голос её звучал твёрдо, но магистр видел – её всю трясло.  
Захотелось обнять её, прижать к себе и никогда больше не отпускать. Этого он, конечно, не сделал, только успокаивающе тронул за плечо:  
– Не нужно. Я всё сделаю сам. Хватит и одного шрама, что они тебе оставили.  
– Его почти не видно, да и глаз цел. Опять же приставать не будут. И раньше-то ни разу…  
– Но шрамы остановят не каждого, – он вдруг почувствовал, что ёкнуло сердце, и слова будто сами сорвались с губ. – Меня бы не остановил…  
– И что бы вы сделали?  
– Поцеловал его, – сказал он изменившимся голосом.  
У Шэй расширились глаза – казалось, на всё лицо. Она прямо-таки побоялась упасть. И сама не понимала, чего в ней больше – радости или страха.  
– Вы же меня совсем не знаете… И я вас – тем более.  
Хэйтем словно опомнился.  
– Прости… Я сам не понимаю, как я мог позволить себе сказать такое… Это недопустимо!  
– Да, грандмастер. Недопустимо. Теперь я точно буду вас бояться, – и голос Шэй звучал серьёзно, но в уголках губ играла улыбка.  
И вот тут Хэйтем понял, что пропал. Окончательно и навсегда.  
_Примечание Виолы: Саш, ты вообще собираешься как-то мотивировать его такие внезапные чувства?_  
Примечание Райского: Они ж внезапные, зачем? Мы это приняли как данность, просто второй Шэй на свете нет! В жизни так бывает, а на форуме, даже не видя этого текста, всё равно не верят, что у нас с тобой так быстро сладилось!  
Как же быть теперь? Да и вообще, пора себе признаться, с самого первого взгляда на эту девчонку всё пошло не так, как планировалось.  
Да у него и с Дзио такого не было! Осторожные танцы друг вокруг друга, недоверие, совместная работа… И только потом она взяла его за руку, и он понял, насколько сильно загорелся в ответ её огню…  
А тут вообще немыслимое, эта Шэй! Росла в совершеннейшей грязи – выросла и расцвела розой, да такой, что манит, чарует и флиртует словно мимоходом, сама того не замечая. Да и замечает ли на самом-то деле?  
– Пожалуй, с полковником Монро тебе и впрямь будет спокойнее и безопаснее. Скажи, что я отдаю тебя под его начало.  
– Да… Как скажете, грандмастер.  
Эти слова Шэй произнесла как во сне, мысли метались, и, когда она уходила, в мозгу билось лишь одно: неужели он серьёзно?!  
  
**Ирландский ликёр**  
Поцеловать. Её. Ага. Хоть бы и в шрам через глаз. Кто поверит, что до сих пор Шэй Кормак целовалась только по-дружески в щёчку, со всеми своими былыми друзьями? Но это правда, и тут вдруг взрослый мужчина, наставник, руководитель… И такой красавец.  
Все эти мысли привели к тому, что в душе поселился новый страх – а вдруг магистр как-нибудь ночью явится в её спальню? Ночами Шэй едва могла сомкнуть глаза, ловила каждый шорох, боясь – и отчаянно желая, чтобы страх сбылся. Хотя лучше так, чем засыпать и снова переживать все те кошмары… Лиссабон и всё остальное.  
Монро сочувствовал, отечески гладил по волосам, качал головой:  
– Ну до чего ты себя довела, это ж надо – какие круги под глазами! Тебе сейчас не задание надо, а ликёра… исключительно в качестве снотворного, чтоб отсыпаться суток двое!  
– Мастер Монро, спасибо, была бы очень рада! Особенно если ликёр ирландский. Хочу спать без снов.  
И полковник расстарался – нашёл для неё настоящий «Айриш Крим», и даже сам согласился попробовать это чудо вместе со своей подопечной – чтобы убедиться в подлинности, как он сказал. И хорошо, что так, потому что Шэй набралась быстро, а у Монро на тот момент голова была ещё абсолютно ясной.  
_Примечание Райского: я при случае выясню, настолько ли это старинная марка._  
Впрочем, Шэй, несмотря на состояние, даже не сразу заснула – и долго болтала заплетающимся языком какую-то ерунду.  
– Ваш хвалёный Кенуэй… Он меня домогался… С такими глазами…  
– Да ты что! – Монро отмахнулся. – Такого даже под хмелем не выдумаешь! Грандмастер – человек закрытый, никого к себе не подпускает, да к тому же, – он чуть понизил голос, – с давно разбитым сердцем, не может он…  
_Примечание Виолы: кто полковнику насплетничал, интересно?!_  
Примечание Райского: да кто угодно мог. Ты просто не представляешь масштаб сплетен именно в мужских коллективах!  
Слова были прерваны звуком шагов, а затем Монро почувствовал, что с него разом слетел весь хмель – на пороге стоял сам магистр Кенуэй, и одного взгляда на его лицо хватило бы, чтоб понять – он слышал если не всё, то большую часть из того, что было сказано.  
Шэй его не заметила – пока Монро защищал грандмастера, она успела уронить голову на руки. Только еле выговорила:  
– Ему сердце… кто?  
– А вот это никого из вас не касается, – ответил вместо полковника сам Хэйтем. – Вы тут почему напиваетесь среди бела дня, я вас спрашиваю, мастер Монро?  
От его тона была впору мурашками покрыться, но полковник только руками развёл:  
– А как иначе прикажете, если она уже столько ночей не спит? И, похоже, из-за вас! Правда, я надеюсь, что вы друг друга просто не так поняли…  
– Я… был неправ. И извинился.  
– Извинился он! – Шэй вскинула голову. – Нет, ну вы поняли! А сам как меня взглядом раздевал, так и раздевать продолжает!  
Монро оцепенел, побелев, как полотно. Впрочем, у Хэйтема от такой дерзости дар речи не пропал:  
– Ты сама не знаешь, что говоришь! И в самом деле, ступай-ка лучше спать!  
– Только с вами, раз уж так.  
– Понятно, не дойдёшь. Донесу на руках.  
Изумление Монро достигло высшей точки, и даже пропавший было дар речи снова начал просыпаться и щекотать горло словами, готовыми вот-вот вырваться наружу – о том, что в таком случае грандмастер точно наутро будет обязан жениться!  
Но Кенуэй не дал ему ничего сказать:  
– Идите за мной. Будьте свидетелем, что ничего лишнего я себе не позволял.  
И действительно подхватил на руки Шэй, которая даже и не думала сопротивляться, и только сонно мурчала что-то невнятное.  
– Виноват, мастер Монро, идите вперёд. Я ведь не знаю, где её спальня.  
Тот оставил всякие попытки что-то выговорить и покорно пошёл впереди – дальше изумляться было просто некуда. Остановился у двери, открыл её, показал дорогу. Пронаблюдал, как грандмастер укладывает девушку на постель.  
Шэй уже совсем спала, но всё ещё упорно цеплялась за Хэйтема, не желая его отпускать.  
Он её не понимал. И себя тоже не слишком. Подождал, пока её руки расслабятся совсем, осторожно высвободился. Укрыл одеялом, осторожным касанием отвёл волосы со лба и не удержался – наклонившись, поцеловал всё же, едва касаясь губами, тот несчастный шрам.  
Шэй тихо вздохнула-ахнула, но глаз не открыла. Хэйтем переждал, пока уймётся сердцебиение, и тихо вышел из комнаты.  
Монро последовал за ним – и только после того, как закрылась дверь, наконец-то сумел заговорить:  
– Грандмастер, конечно, вы выше меня по статусу, но я старше, и потому позволю себе сказать – вам не стоит этого делать! Она молода, хочет любви, готова влюбиться даже в придуманный образ, а тут вы… И ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, поверьте мне!  
– Я понимаю. Только она меня смущает не меньше, сама того не желая. Она как ведьмино зелье, как этот ваш ирландский ликёр.  
– Всё так серьёзно? Тогда я вам так скажу: женитесь. Хотя бы у неё будет положение в обществе, и никто никогда ничем её не попрекнёт.  
Хэйтем слегка оторопел:  
– Что – вот так скоропалительно? Она же сама недавно правильно сказала – мы друг друга почти не знаем. И очень может быть, что это всего лишь наваждение. Пройдёт. Нужно просто побольше поработать.  
– Во-первых, на наваждение это непохоже, насколько я знаю вас. Во-вторых, если не поспешить, вы очень даже можете проснуться в одной постели неповенчанные. Вам это надо, грандмастер?  
Хэйтем, нахмурившись, скрестил на груди руки:  
– Я вполне владею собой, магистр Монро, а вот вы, похоже, нет, раз чересчур увлеклись советами.  
– Прошу прощения, грандмастер. Видимо, место моё теперь у этой двери.  
– Идите вы… и да направит вас Отец Понимания!  
  
**Сомнения**  
_Примечание Виолы: доделала третий кусок, вспоминаю, как написала его почти весь сама, для связки..._  
Ушёл Кенуэй вместо Монро сам, но только легче ему не стало, скорее, наоборот. В отличие от Шэй – та выспалась прекрасно, даже голова не болела. Вот только ничегошеньки не помнилось о том, как вчера довелось пообщаться с грандмастером. Лишь что-то смутное, тепло, его руки… Но заснула-то она одетая! И никого ни о чём не спросишь…  
Выйдя в гостиную, Шэй обнаружила там мастера Монро за чашкой чая.  
– С добрым утром! – он помахал рукой. – Вот видишь, ликёр не подвёл, выспалась, посвежела... Отлично!  
– Да, спасибо. А… что вчера было?  
– Ничего особенного.  
– Что, правда?  
– Не волнуйся. Грандмастер даже возмущаться не стал.  
– Значит, он всё же тут был, не почудилось. А что на руки брал – было?  
Монро долго раздумывать не стал.  
– Да, было.  
– И… и всё?  
– Да. Донёс до кровати, уложил и ушёл. Ещё послал меня куда подальше, за то, что лезу не в свое дело.  
– А вы лезли?  
– А что было делать – не лезть? В стороне стоять, когда видно, что он от тебя без ума, только и самому себе признаться боится? Вернее, признаёт, но думает, что лучше это в себе придушить. А я ему так и сказал – предложение ей сделайте, всем лучше будет!  
Шэй аж подскочила:  
– Да я… Я вас сейчас тоже… – вовремя опомнилась, но язык прикусила ненадолго. – Вы что, всерьёз думаете, что из меня выйдет добропорядочная английская жена?!  
– А ты думаешь, ему это от тебя нужно? Самое главное – ты верная и на сторону смотреть не станешь. Остальное уже ерунда.  
– Мои чувства, видимо, тоже! Я, может, боюсь жить с человеком, который любит, чтобы всё было только по его, и расставляет книги по линейке! И ещё, – она вдруг как-то сникла и произнесла уже почти шёпотом, – ещё больше боюсь, что он во мне просто разочаруется. После первой же ночи!  
– Ну и идиотом будет, насколько я могу судить со стороны. Не для твоих ушей тема, но это про Ирландию сказано: «В моей стране девушки мечтают о брачной ночи!» Главное – ты к нему чувствуешь что-то?  
– Я… Я не знаю. Кажется, да, но не так же всё быстро! И мне это странно, а ему тем более… Кстати, – её голос окончательно упал до шёпота, – что там за история с его разбитым сердцем?  
– Насколько я в курсе, у него был роман с девушкой из племени могавков.  
– И он нашёл из-за чего потом переживать? Серьёзно? Если верить моим знакомым индейцам, белые запросто используют и бросают их женщин, часто в положении!  
– Нет, наш грандмастер на такое не способен! Поверишь ли – она сама его выгнала, и он так переживал! Ходил сам не свой, на него даже смотреть было страшно. И если после всего этого он так охвачен чувствами к тебе – поверь, это говорит о многом!  
– О, и правда... Если всё действительно так. Просто с трудом верится. Я бы спросила его сама, но страшно…  
– А со мной он не разговаривает. Придётся ждать шага с его стороны.  
…Шаги между тем были весьма странные – грандмастер направо-налево резал ассасинов, словно выполняя данное Шэй обещание прикончить всех её бывших соратников. В одиночку это было… тяжко, но выполнимо. Лучше так, чем прикрывать девочку и вытирать ей слёзы. Не то чтобы он считал её слабой – просто хотел держать её от всего этого подальше. Да и, если уж честно признаться самому себе – не готов был снова её увидеть. Так что дорога мести уводила его всё дальше.  
А Шэй оставались лишь мелкие дела, корабль… и тоска о том, кто был далеко. Всё более невыносимая, звериная тоска. Ну почему он ушёл вот так? Они могли бы вместе выйти в море на «Морриган», или… Шэй даже была готова одолжить грандмастеру свой корабль!  
А сейчас ей было легче всего вот так – одной на борту. Даже Монро, добрый и беспокоящийся о ней, уже утомлял.  
Хотя сам он к этому относился вполне с пониманием. И так и сказал вернувшемуся с победой Хэйтему:  
– Да на «Морриган» она. Команда на берегу, а наша девочка говорит, что под качку спит лучше.  
Кенуэй даже расспрашивать ни о чём не стал – наспех поблагодарив, бросился прямиком в порт. Монро довольно потер руки, глядя ему вслед. Вот теперь, похоже, действительно – делу венец! А как иначе?  
_Примечание Виолы: Монро – старый сводник!_  
Примечание Райского: да пусть порадуется. Кенуэй вообще в наши времена вылетел бы отовсюду за харрасмент!  
Примечание Виолы: это только если бы Шэй захотела, а она возмущается, только чтобы привлечь!  
  
**Ночь на борту «Морриган»**  
_Примечание Виолы: ух, а это писалось прямо накануне свадьбы! Помню, аж страшно было писать, но я тебе доверилась!_  
Примечание Райского: ну, теперь убедилась, что так правда бывает?  
Деревья деревьями, а по снастям Хэйтем лазал отлично. Так что на борт самой верной подруги своей Шэй он попал, не замочив ног. Мимолётно удивился, что девушка не заперлась в каюте… но тут же понял: ну да, у неё под подушкой кинжал, а то и не один, и пистолеты рядом...  
Хэйтем склонился над ней – вроде бы бесшумно, но она всё же расслышала что-то, приоткрыла глаза... явно ещё не понимая – во сне она или наяву. Но руки к знакомому силуэту потянула, сонно-обиженно бормоча:  
– Ну где же ты был столько времени?  
– Проверял и доказывал чувства. Ахиллес и все его ученики мертвы.  
От подробностей он её избавит. Сам-то никогда удовольствия от убийств не получал... Только вот недавно в Лайама О'Брайена вонзил клинок с особой яростью и ещё провернул в ране. Потому что этот самый Лайам дружил с Шэй с малолетства и утянул её к ассасинам, а сейчас ещё и ляпнул – мол, да даже будь Кормак последней женщиной на земле, и то на неё никто бы не польстился!  
Как, как вообще возможно такое, что никто её до сих пор не разглядел? Неужели только он один её и видит, и ценит? Вот сейчас она перед ним – сонная, растрёпанная, в ночной рубашке, а он, глядя на неё, чуть не сходит с ума! Хотя да, правильно, никому и не отдаст!  
Она уже почти совсем проснулась, села, потянулась к нему, тёплая со сна, спрятала лицо на груди…  
– Да? Что ж, земля им пухом… Если такое вообще возможно, – пробормотала она, будто не вполне понимая, что он говорит. – Знаешь, мне столько раз снилось, что ты здесь, со мной… Может, и теперь?..  
– Ну уж нет, не дождёшься! Дождалась уже… – он обнял её как мог крепко, прижал к себе, всячески доказывая свою реальность. Хотя и самому пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы поверить – это на самом деле, и она так его ждала! – Ты когда ж так стосковаться успела?  
– Не знаю, быстро…  
– И я тоже быстро… Быстро убедился, что всё это не наваждение.  
– Надо же, поверить не могу! Да вы, ты… садитесь хоть в ноги ко мне, я, конечно, понимаю, что койки у меня на «Морриган» узкие…  
Он лишь улыбнулся и, скинув свой тяжёлый плащ, уселся на койку. Шэй мгновенно перебралась ближе к нему, почти положив голову на его колени – если всё же это окажется сон, можно позволить себе и такое. Хэйтем сразу начал гладить её по волосам, но она всё же спросила тихонько:  
– И что теперь будет?  
– Артефакт надо в Европе искать. Но вряд ли ты об этом, ведь так?  
– Вообще да, – она смутилась. – Но если вы поедете в Европу – то и я с вами!  
– Я утром решу, хорошо? – не дождавшись ответа, он потянул её к себе и наконец поцеловал в губы.  
Его слова чуть встревожили Шэй – но только чуть, ибо в следующее мгновение она уже забыла обо всём и таяла от поцелуя. Он длился долго, но и потом волшебство не развеялось. Даже если бы она сама всей душой не желала того, к чему и шло, она сдалась бы от одного его бархатного шёпота: «Шэй, Шэй, Шэй…» Он словно умолял – и как было не позволить лечь рядом, прижавшись к нему тесно-тесно на таком узеньком пространстве? А дальше всё пошло вроде и само собой, без малейшего шанса испугаться или усомниться. Да и как усомнишься, если вообще почти не осознаёшь, что происходит, и всё будто не взаправду? И так до последнего, необратимого шага, а потом его руки везде, повсюду, и жар затопляет, стирает боль, лишает разума, как доселе бывало и правда только во сне… И собственный блаженный стон слышен будто со стороны. Потом уже станет стыдно, и жарко, и…  
Додумать она просто не успела. Хэйтем поудобнее устроил её в своих объятиях, прижал к груди и тихо спросил:  
– Шэй, ты выйдешь за меня?  
– Спрашиваешь. Мне только одно сейчас в голову пришло… я ж католичка. По крайней мере, формально. А ты протестант.  
Хэйтем рассмеялся:  
– Ну, это мы уладим. В конце концов, перед Отцом Понимания все равны!  
– И на том спасибо…  
Было очень тесно, но уютно. И ни за что не хотелось его отпускать… Хотя оба понимали, что остаться тут вдвоём на всю ночь не получится. Придётся Шэй досыпать у себя, а Хэйтему в какой-нибудь другой каюте.  
Одно хорошо – утомлённые, «досыпали» на удивление крепко, а просыпаться можно было уже с мыслями о свадьбе.  
Шэй думала – и вовсе не уснёт, после того, как Хэйтем лишил её не только невинности, но и своего присутствия, своего надёжного тепла… Но, однако же, сморило её быстро, и утром возлюбленный снова её будил.  
– Думаю, теперь мы можем порадовать твоего наставника! – заметил он, целуя её.  
– Да, уж он-то обрадуется… Но не больше, чем я!  
– Понятное дело. Но ты ведь тоже хотела бы, чтобы он повёл тебя к алтарю и вручил мне?  
– Ещё бы.  
– Вот и хорошо. Потом у него будет много забот, потому что мы с тобой всё-таки отправимся в Европу!  
_Примечание Виолы: тогда на этом месте ты велел мне всё бросать и выспаться перед церемонией! А вообще – раз в этом раскладе некому было удержать Хэйтема от убийства Ахиллеса, то и некому будет впоследствии Коннору мозги промыть? И, может, они найдут мальчика после пожара и сами воспитают?_  
Примечание Райского: знаешь, давай вернёмся к этой теме, когда сами дозреем стать родителями! Если нам тогда будет ещё до фэндомов. Сейчас вот первый раз после свадьбы вспомнили, и то мне пора кое-что тебе поведать о тамплиерах и ассасинах в реале…


End file.
